vietwowfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Professor Putricide
|affiliation=Scourge |faction=Combat |status=Deceased (lore) / Killable |location=Putricide's Laboratory of Alchemical Horrors and Fun, Icecrown Citadel |instance=Icecrown Citadel }} Professor Putricide là một boss trong khu vực Plagueworks raid Icecrown Citadel. Boss này cần có DPS cao và di chuyển khá nhiều. Boss này có bắt đầu từ ngày 5/1/2010 ở các server Mỹ và 6/1 ở các server châu Âu. Chiêu thức * ** * * ** * * * * **Trong Phase 3, mỗi 10 giây Putricide tạo một stack debuff này vào mục tiêu (=tank). Mỗi 3 giây, mỗi stack Mutated Plague tạo ra shadow damage lên toàn raid theo mức sau (10 người chơi): 1-2 stack ~500 dmg, 3 stack ~1,200 dmg, 4 stack ~2,900 dmg, 5 stack ~7000 dmg. Mỗi mục tiêu ảnh hưởng bởi Mutated Plague tạo nên lượng damage này độc lập. Mỗi khi một mục tiêu có debuff bị chết hay mất stack bằng bất kỳ cách nào khác, Putricide được heal 300,000 mỗi stack debuff mà mục tiêu đã có (10 man). Gas Cloud * Tổng lượng damage lên bạn khi Gaseous Bloat chạm tới bạn có thể tính theo hàm sigma (hàm tổng), với k=số stack còn trên bạn khi chạm vào bạn. Với 25-man, thay 1250x thành 1500x. ** * Growing Ooze Puddle (Add xanh) * * Volatile Ooze (Add cam) * * Mutated Abomination * * * Heroic Mode * * * * Chuẩn bị Cần có hai tank, một điều khiển Abomination trong Phase 1 và 2. Với chế độ 25 người, nên có thêm một tank thứ ba (chỉ cho Phase 3). Đánh boss dễ hơn với nhiều DPS hơn nên chỉ cần 2/5 (10/25 người) heal là đủ. Putricide sẽ enrage sau 10 phút. Mutated Abomination Cần một người điều khiển Mutated Abomination. Mutated Abomination là một debuff mà không được phép loại bỏ, có được nó bằng cách click vào bạn mà Putricide đứng ban đầu. Nếu Abominations chết, một con mới có thể tạo ra bằng cách click vào bàn lần nữa. Trong khi đánh boss, vũng nhờn (slime pool) sẽ xuất hiện ngẫu nhiên. Trong phase 1 và 2, Abomination ăn những cái đó để có ooze power. Ooze power được dùng để snare (làm chậm) add ra sau đó. Trong phase 3, tank ở dạng Abomination phải giúp tank Putricide, nên slime pool sẽ tích dần lại và có thể tiêu diệt toàn raid (soft enrage). Chiến thuật Phase 1: 100% to 80% Phase này có mục tiêu là kiểm soát được add. Lần lượt, một add xanh và một add cam sẽ xuất hiện từ hai bình màu xanh và cam ở hai bên của phòng. Cần phải giết được mỗi add trước khi con tiếp theo xuất hiện. Putricide chỉ bị đánh khi không còn add. Vì Putricide không có chiêu AoE nguy hiểm nào, cả raid có thể đứng cạnh hắn một cách an toàn. Ban đầu, Putricide được tank cạnh bình màu cam bên trái phòng. Ít lâu sau, Putricide ra chiêu "Unstable Experiment," sinh ra một Volatile Ooze (add xanh) ở cạnh bình xanh bên phải của phòng. RDPS cần chuyển sang add ngay và melee DPS chuyển sang add ngay khi xác định được mục tiêu của add. Volatile Ooze (add xanh) chọn mục tiêu ngẫu nhiên và tiến đến người đó; Abomination cần snare (làm chậm) nó với Regurgitated Ooze. Khi tới đc mục tiêu, ooze sẽ nổ với 175,000 damage chia cho mọi người đứng gần. Vụ nổ sẽ đẩy mọi người ra sau vài yard. Sau vụ nổ, Ooze chọn một mục tiêu mới và lặp lại. Mọi người chọn vị trí đứng cạnh tường có thể giúp tránh việc bị đẩy quá xa nhau. Sau khi Ooze chết, Putricide và cả raid nên di chuyển sang phía bình màu xanh. Unstable Experiment tiếp theo sẽ sinh ra Gas Cloud (add cam) ở cạnh bình cam. Gas Cloud sẽ ngẫu nhiên chạy theo một người chơi và gây ảnh hưởng Gaseous Bloat, một dot (damage theo thời gian) mà cần heal rất nhiều. Gaseous Bloat ban đầu có một số stacks sẽ giảm theo thời gian. Khi Gas Cloud tới mục tiêu trong khi vẫn còn stack, cả raid sẽ chịu một lượng damage lớn, thường làm wipe. Mục tiêu cần phải kite (chạy) khỏi add quanh phòng trong khi những người khác đánh add. Abomination cũng phải snare (làm chậm) nó. Khi Gas Cloud sinh ra, RDPS cần chuyển sang bắn nó ngay, trong khi melee DPS nên đợi đến khi biết được Gas Cloud nhắm vào ai. Sau đó, raid và Putricide quay lại bình màu cam. Add được gọi ra lần lượt theo cách đó. Mục tiêu tốt là không có add nào khi bắt đầu Phase 2. Vì thế, nên một cách hay là dừng DPS ở khoảng 82% và tiêu diệt hết add trước khi chuyển sang Phase 2 (trong raid tốt thì điều này tự động có được vì không ai đi đánh boss trong khi add còn đó). Phase 2: 80% to 35% Putricide ra chiêu Tear Gas, làm stun raid trong 10 giây khi chuyển pha. Rogue có thể Vanish và Mage có thể dùng Invisibility trước khi Putricide ra chiêu xong. Nhờ đó có thêm chút thời gian DPS. Trận đánh nói chung vẫn như cũ nhưng Putricide có thêm hai chiêu mới: Choking Gas Bomb và Malleable Goo. Choking Gas Bombs là hai bình mà boss thả trên đất gần boss. Chúng tạo thành đám mây cam trên nền và nổ sau 20 giây, giết mọi người trong bán kính 10 yard. Khi boss thả nó, mọi người phải chạy xa khỏi nó. Malleable Goo trông giống quả bóng xanh nảy tưng tưng. Putricide chọn mục tiêu ngẫu nhiên và quăng 1/2 (10/25 player) quả bóng đó và mục tiêu đứng cách boss (ranged target). Mỗi va chạm sẽ tạo ra 20,000 AoE damage và làm chậm tốc độ tấn công/cast phép 200%. Mọi người cần chạy khỏi điểm va chạm của những quả bóng xanh đó. Giống như kết thúc Phase 1, dừng DPS vài phần trăm máu trước khi chuyển pha để đảm bảo không còn add là hơn. Phase 3: 35% to 0% Professor Putricide ra chiêu tear gas và chuyển pha. Như nói trên Vanish và Invisibility sẽ cho thêm thời gian DPS. Nếu căn thời gian chuẩn và chút may mắn, Shaman có thể thả không bị ảnh hưởng bởi Tear Gas. Cái này có thể dùng giữa Phase 1 và 2, nhưng hữu ích hơn trong Phase 3. Trong Phase 3, add không ra nữa, nhưng add cũ thì vẫn còn. Dùng tất cả DPS cooldowns lúc bắt đầu pha. Malleable Goo, Choking Gas Bomb, và Slime Pools vẫn tiếp tục có. Abomination buff bị loại bỏ và người chơi trở về dạng bình thường. Điều đó nghĩa là slime pool (vũng xanh) tích lũy lại và tăng dần thêm. Phase 3 là cuộc đua DPS, Putricide phải bị giết trong khoảng thời gian ngắn (khoảng 80/120 giây với 10/25 người). Bất kỳ add nào còn sót phải bị giết ngay. Putricide stack debuff vào tank hiện tại mỗi 10 giây (Mutated Plague), nó có thời gian đếm ngược là một phút. Debuff đó tạo AoE damage cho toàn raid. Nếu hết thời gian hay bị loại bỏ hay tank chết vì nó, Putricide được heal lượng lớn (300.000 máu cho mỗi stack trên người đó ở mức 10 man). Với hai tank, Tank #1 nên tank đến 2 stacks, rồi Tank #2 tank đến 2 stacks. Sau đó, tank cần đổi sau mỗi stack. Với ba tanks, mỗi tank ban đầu nhận 2 stack, sau đó chuyển thành bốn stack. Putricide cũng stack buff trên chính boss gọi là Mutated Strength, làm boss damage mạnh dần theo thời gian. Trong chế độ 25-player: Trong phase 3, Mutated Plague damage gấp ba mỗi stack, nên cần có ba tank. Phiên bản ngắn Đây là phiên bản thu gọn, dễ đọc của phần trên. Nó mô tả căn bản cách đánh trong chế độ normal. Phase 1: Ooze pools (vũng độc) được ăn bằng Abomination để tăng năng lượng và giảm nguy hiểm. Lần lượt, add sinh ra từ bình xanh và bình cam. Abomination phải làm chậm add bằng 'Regurgitate ooze'. DPS phải tập trung giết add. RDPS phải tập trung quanh mục tiêu của add xanh, còn mục tiêu bị add cam nhắm vào thì phải chạy (kite). Chỉ khi không có add thì mới đánh boss Putricide. Dừng khi còn gần 80% HP để giết hết add, rồi chuyển sang Phase 2. Phase 2: Tiếp tục đánh add như Phase 1. Choking Gas Bombs và Malleable Goo được thả/ném vào raid. Người chơi phải né tránh chúng. Giết hết adds trước khi boss còn 35% và sang Phase 3. Phase 3: Không còn Abomination. Tránh vũng độc. Add không ra nữa, nhưng vẫn còn Choking Gas và Malleable Goo. Giết add còn sót. Bật Heroism hay các cooldown khác để tránh soft enrage và cố làm phase này ngắn. Tank cần thanh nhau Mutated Plague để giữ số debuff càng nhỏ càng tốt, tránh damage lên raid - Tank A nhận 2, B nhận 2, rồi lần lượt đổi sau mỗi stack (A2/B2/A3/B3/A4/B4 etc). DPS tập trung vào Putricide trong khi né tránh nguy hiểm (slime/goo/bombs). Nếu không giết nhanh, Putricide soft-enrage khoảng 4 stack Mutated Plague (khoảng 1phút20giây/80giây) và cũng soft enrages bằng Mutated Strength nếu đủ lâu. Chiến thuật khác (10 và 25) Để tối đa thời gian DPS, Putricide đứng yên ở điểm sinh ra add xanh. RDPS tập trung đối diện oozes, ở khoảng cách tối đa, trong khi tản ra để giảm ảnh hưởng của malleable goo trong Phase 2 & 3. Với vị trí đó, melee có thể chuyển từ boss sang add xanh rất nhanh. Phase 1 Việc chuyển sang Phase 2 nên bắt đầu trước khi add xanh thứ hai sinh ra, ở chế độ 10 người, thậm chí có thể chuyển phase 2 trước khi add cam thứ nhất sinh ra. Vị trí tank có thể làm nên sự khác biệt đó. Vị trí ban đầu là gần bàn cho đến khi những vũng ooze đầu tiên xuất hiện. Khi đó tank chuyển đến chính xác điểm mà ooze sinh ra ở đầu mũi tên gần với bàn bên màu xanh. Việc đó giúp melee ở ngay add xanh khi có thể đánh nó. RDPS có thể tập trung trong phase này ở phía đối diện với nơi add xanh xuất hiện, để tạo khoảng cách với boss và add khi nó ra. Khi add xanh ra, RDPS chỉ đơn giản đứng cạnh nhau và bắn add. Melee chạy theo add đến mục tiêu, để khi add nổ, damage chia đều cho mọi người. Trước khi add cam ra, tank sẽ có một vũng khác dưới chân. Khi đó đưa về vị trí 1 ở bàn. Khi add cam ra, mọi người đều có 1 khoảng cách an toàn, rdps ở xa tối đa, melee gần bình xanh. Rdps ngay lập tức chuyển sang add, melee tiếp tục đánh Putricide cho đến khi add chọn mục tiêu rồi lao vào. Người bị add đuổi có thể giúp bằng cách chạy về phía nhóm melee rồi sau đó chạy quanh phòng, cố ở gần bình xanh nếu có thể được. Giống trên, dừng DPS lúc gần 80% đến khi không còn add. Phase 2 Nếu phase 1 kết thúc không có add, sẽ có 20+ giây cho DPS boss liên tục. Phase 2 giống hệt Phase 1 trừ việc cả raid phải tập trung hơn. Boss phải được lôi đi khi boss thả Choking Gas Bombs (ống cam trên sàn), và rdps phải tránh Malleable Goo bằng mọi giá. Nếu dùng BigWigs hay Deadly Boss Mods, nếu bạn làm theo lời khuyên thì tốt hơn – không di chuyển nếu mod ko nói bạn phải làm thế. Có hai vị trí mà tank cần di chuyển qua lại. Khi boss thả choking gas bomb, chuyển sang vị trí kia. Khi add xanh ra, tank phải ở ngay đó. Khi add cam ra, tank phải ở cạnh bàn. Phase này cũng nên kết thúc mà không để lại add và ít vũng độc. Phase 3 Thực hiện theo hướng dẫn trong hình. Nếu không làm như Phase 3 ở trên. Chiến thuật khác thứ hai (10 và 25) Rdps đứng gần bàn, để có thể dps cả hai add mà ít phải di chuyển. Họ đủ gần để đánh chỗ mà add xanh ra mà không hay ít phải di chuyển. Tank Putricide cách 1 chút điểm add xanh ra để tránh vũng và vial thả ở đó. Ngay khi add xanh tạo ra, tank chuyển đến điểm add ra và melee và tank chuyển sang đánh add xanh ngay. Melee đứng giữa add và nhóm rdps, nên khi họ bị đẩy bật ra, họ bị đẩy về phía nhóm rdps. Mọi dps tập trung đánh add xanh đến khi add chết. Với add cam, rdps đánh ngay khi có thể như bình thường. Melee đánh khi biết rõ họ không phải bị add đuổi. Đường chạy lí tưởng là quanh tank boss và không xa họ, để melee không phải chạy từ xa về boss. Addon Hudmap có thể giúp nhìn thấy malleable goo, và điểm rơi thật của nó. Rdps tập trung ở phase 2, nhưng không quá gần để tránh vũng đọc tạo ra dưới chân người bị đuổi, và tránh trường hợp malleable goo rơi vào một người và tất cả cùng chia sẻ damage. Rdps có thể chạy vào ở giây cuối cùng để giúp chia sẻ damage. Nhưng bán kính nhận damage khá nhỏ, và nếu ai đó không bị đẩy bay theo hướng dự kiến, họ sẽ phải tiếp tục chạy xa khỏi add, vì người đó có thể là mục tiêu tiếp theo. Hầu hết tank Putricide có thể giúp dps add xanh, cũng như đuổi nó tới 1 rdps. Putricide có vẻ không đánh quá mạnh khi đánh sau lưng. Protection warrior có thể charge add xanh trong khi đang bị đẩy bật ra. Kiểu đánh này gây thiệt hại cho những người đứng tách ra. Mức Heroic Professor Putricide có thêm Unbound Plague, kéo dài 60 giây. Unbound Plague làm tăng damage mỗi giây, giết người chơi trong khoảng 15 giây nếu bị dính đòn. Nó nhảy vào bất kỳ ai trong vòng 3 yard, để lại debuff Plague Sickness mỗi lần, làm tăng damage nhận từ Unbound Plague thêm 300%, stack vô hạn. Thay vì ra chiêu Tear Gas với raid khi chuyển phase, Professor Putricide còn debuff nửa raid với Ooze Variable và nửa còn lại raid với Gas Variable ở chết độ 25-player. Boss gọi cả Volatile Ooze và Gas Cloud cùng lúc. Người chơi chỉ có thể đánh add phù hợp theo debuff. Nói chung chế độ Heroic Professor Putricide làm tăng độ khó vì cả Malleable Goo cà Choking Gas cloud PHẢI tránh được để tránh giảm dps và tránh gây áp lực lên heal. Điều này càng quan trọng trong Phase 3 khi dính cái nào cũng có thể làm wipe, vì mất dps và heal bị quá sức. Trong chế độ 10-player, không có debuff Variable, nhưng boss vẫn gọi Volatile Ooze và Gas Cloud đồng thời thay vì dùng Tear Gas. Loot Normal mode Heroic mode Quotes Aggro: * Airlock: * Phase Change on Heroic Difficulty: * Transform: * * Killing a player: * * Berserk: * Death: * Sound files See Sound Files of Icecrown Citadel: Professor Putricide Related Achievements Videos 10-player Normal Encounter 425px 425px 10-player Heroic Encounter 425px 425px 25-player Normal Encounter 425px 425px 25-player Heroic Encounter 425px 425px Additional Videos 10-Player 25-Player Trivia *The Professor is performed by voice actor Dino Andrade who also provides the voices for Mimiron, High Tinkerer Mekkatorque, Fungalmancer Glop and The Death Knight Gnomes. He is also noted for being the voice of The Scarecrow in Batman: Arkham Asylum. *The character voice and many parts of his quotes (such as "Good news, everyone!") are based on Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, the mad scientist and owner of Planet Express in Futurama. *The tentacles which spawn on the back of Putricide's shoulders at the start of the second phase are re-skins of Yogg-Saron's Corruptor Tentacles. Patches and Hotfixes * * * * References External links Thể_loại:Boss